


E & MissM & Cris

by alezander



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: AU where everything is the same but they have phones lolol, Andres Bonifacio Day Celebration, Chatting & Messaging, Clueless Crisostomo Ibarra, Elias is a flirt, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Maria Clara has a crush, Misunderstandings, Moonlight, Oneshot, Orphans, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: Elias closed his eyes and turned to his side, his brain wishing for sleep. He was meddling with something he wasn't supposed to be.
Relationships: Crisostomo Ibarra/Maria Clara, Elias/Crisostomo Ibarra, Elias/Crisostomo Ibarra/Maria Clara, Elias/Maria Clara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	E & MissM & Cris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juneedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/gifts).



> Dear Dr. Jose Rizal sir,  
> I'm sorry for what I've done.

Fantastic Trio

6.38 pm

MissM: Good evening, gentlemen. I heard Sir Crisostomo found something of note earlier?

Cris: Yeah. Crows were picking on it earlier so I thought it was a goner. But it should be fine now.

Maria: Oh, crows?

E: Ibarra, come get your cat. I can't exactly shuttle passengers when it keeps climbin ladies' skirts

Cris: But you said you'll take it home with you

E: I didn't say I'll let it on my boat. Meet me at the pier in 10 minutes

Cris: Wait, I'm still washing the dishes

MissM: Sir Crisostomo, I can take care of the dishes. Papa says he'll drop by your place later to talk about city project plans. I'll ask him if I can come over after evening mass too.

Cris: Oh, Maria you don't have to

MissM: No no, I insist!

E: Let her, Ibarra. Practicing to be his wife, huh? Miss Clara can be sly too, I see

Cris: Don't tease her Elias

MissM: Well, I wouldn't say it doesn't cross my mind...

Cris: Oh.

E: hahahaha

Cris: Alright. I'll get dressed now. See you later, Maria.

MissM: See you, Sir Crisostomo

E: Get moving Ibarra. My time is money

Cris: Yes yes, on my way

×××××

<"Do you think Sir Crisostomo knows? Oh, I'm worried if he'll start acting awkwardly around me. What if he is grossed out? We're practically siblings at this point. We grew up together and all.">

"Don't worry, Miss Clara. I assure you that Ibarra will not think of you that way." Elias sent his reply just as he was docking.

The moon was full, the night was stuffy but beautiful as always. Elias had moored his _banca_ amongst others, her beaten figure looking smaller yet more gallant than the other boats bobbing up and down with the waves. And right there, slinking in between folds of slightly damp cloth, is the kitten that the scholar picked up.

Earlier around midday, the pilot noticed Ibarra crouching over something in the middle of a rice field. The scholar had something tucked in his jacket, his back unusually hunched to protect whatever it was from the large black birds crowding him. Elias helped him out, of course. He loved having Ibarra indebted to him. And seeing the scholar's relieved face as he mumbled his thanks was always a welcome bonus.

"Is she alright?"

Elias turned his head back to see a huffing Ibarra. The pilot liked making the scholar hurry too. Liked seeing his chest heave heavily up and down, a sheen of sweat covering his neck, his face an attractive picture of fluster.

"Yes." Elias answered, eyeing the other. "Your shirt is untucked, Ibarra. So sloppy."

"Well, you didn't let me take my time, did you?"

Catching his breath and adjusting his clothes, Ibarra made his way carefully to the _banca_ which he recognized as Elias'. He found the kitten rolled inside the fabric, its little nose sniffing his finger when he picked it up. "Hello there, you're coming with me after all."

Elias watched the other man cradle the bundled animal. He knew Ibarra had soft, gentle features, but the way the scholar's face regarded the kitten tenderly gave birth to that familiar hot sensation in Elias' pit. The urge to mark and... possess. The feeling was similar to Maria Clara's subtle wish of becoming Ibarra's partner in life, but Elias' was more selfish.

"Elias?"

The pilot snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Ibarra looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead, he leaned against the other's banca so now they were face to face.

"Spit it out, Ibarra."

"Did you really tell me to come out here just to get the cat?"

The pilot cocked his head to the side. "You thought I wanted something else from you?"

This was a first. Ibarra was clueless as hell despite being the smartest person in San Diego next to Pilosopo Tasyo. _Has he figured me out?_

"You don't have to hide it. I've noticed you and Maria disappear together sometimes." The scholar was saying as he looked everywhere except straight at the pilot's face. "If... If you don't like her coming to my place, I can--"

Elias frowned. "What are you trying to say, Ibarra?"

"I'm saying..." The scholar flushed red, the tips of his ears looking like rose petals under the moonlight. "I'm saying that you like Maria." He clutched the kitten a little closer to himself, probably hugging it out of embarrassment.

 _You dumb adorable shit._ See, this was the problem with lowkey liking Ibarra. He could rouse violent urges Elias didn't know he had in him.

"Hm, that's true. I do like Miss Clara." Elias took a step towards the other man. "We meet often, and I take her to many places on my boat." The pilot drew closer until he was within the scholar's personal space, watching Ibarra's eyes dart here and there. "Do you know where else I took her?"

"You--" It was almost comical how Ibarra visibly swallowed as he blushed harder. "Okay, okay. I don't think I need to know--"

Elias chuckled. "Wow, Ibarra. You were thinking dirty thoughts, weren't you?"

"I wasn't," the scholar said, a slight pout on his lips. "Anyway, I need to go. Kapitan Tiago said he was on his way."

 _Running away, huh._ It wasn't the first time Ibarra used the 'I have to go' excuse whenever Elias cornered him. It was cute, but it was getting repetitive. If only Ibarra realized how predictable he was being. "Let me keep her then, since you're going to be busy." The pilot said, referring to the kitten which had now fallen asleep in the other's arms.

"Wait, what did I come here for then?" The scholar wondered as he handed the kitten over to Elias.

"You can pass Miss Clara a message from me."

The scholar raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

Elias leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on Ibarra's lips. The other had stiffened when Elias pulled away, so he drew close to steal a second one.

"Time-- Time out." Ibarra stammered when he came to, stopping Elias from kissing him a third time by pushing a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "H-How am I supposed to pass that on to Maria?"

_That's what you're worried about?_

Elias licked his lips, still eyeing the other man's mouth. "Not my problem," he murmured, distracted by the weak push Ibarra's hand put on his shoulder. Damn, he could go on and on for hours kissing those soft lips.

"Mreow..."

Just then the kitten woke up, sneezing from the night air. It had gotten colder because of the hour. Elias drew it close and rubbed his face on its small one, just like how he thought a mother cat would do. The kitten's little paws brushed his cheek slightly. Elias closed is eyes and sighed into the fur. An orphan. Just like him. "You should go, Ibarra." The pilot said, peeking at the scholar with most of his face buried in the cat's fabric.

He could see the other hesitate. Ibarra stared at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks dusted red. It amused Elias how much he had confused the scholar this time, but it wasn't enough to really keep him there.

"Oh, okay." Ibarra said as he turned his back on the other. "Good night Elias." He added, to which the pilot responded by waving the kitten's paw.

×××××

Elias & Miss Clara

11.26 pm

Miss Clara: Elias! You won't believe what Sir Crisostomo did.

Elias: What did he do?

Miss Clara: He kissed my cheek! Twice!

Elias: Oh hoh

Miss Clara: I can die happy now

Elias: Why would you die? You're one step closer to your dream

Miss Clara: You're right Elias. I need to work harder for Sir Crisostomo!

Elias: Invite me to your wedding. For you, I can give a special wedding ferry package.

Miss Clara: Haha that's too far ahead, Elias. But thank you, for always hearing me out.

Elias: My pleasure, Miss Clara.

Miss Clara: If Sir Crisostomo hadn't returned home, I wonder if we would've become friends?

Elias: You've been my passenger a couple of times before the picnic incident with the crocodile, but we never spoke.

Miss Clara: Really? I think I would remember you, Elias. You're so nice and capable. My girl friends always talk about you.

Elias: You are always welcome to like me instead if Ibarra keeps being clueless. I'll take good care of you.

Miss Clara: Oh! Haha, that... also crossed my mind. Oh no, now I feel embarrassed.

Elias: Don't be. You should go to sleep.

Miss Clara: Right. Good night, Elias.

Elias: Good night, Missus Ibarra.

Miss Clara: haha, you!

×××××

Elias closed his eyes and turned to his side, his brain wishing for sleep. Off to the foot of his bed lay the kitten, the shadow of it stirring every so often in its sleep. "What am I doing," he mumbled to himself, watching the darkness through his lashes. He was meddling with something he wasn't supposed to be.

"I'll think it over tomorrow."

He declared, knowing he would be saying the same thing the next night after exhausting himself with a full day's work, leaving no room for him to really ponder it over. It was better this way. At the end of it all, the two of them were middleclassmen while he... he was an outcast.

There really was nothing more to think. He'll play around with them until he's bored, then he'll move to another village with his sister before anyone realizes.

"An orphan." He spoke mockingly against his straw pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! So this was supposed to be a short about modern_AU! Elias, Maria Clara and Ibarra being classmates and Ibarra finding a kitten which they will take turns taking care of BUT yall know what happened instead~~ This was written in celebration of Ultimo Supremo, Andres Bonifacio Day~! (I actually posted on time, holy shie-) I hope that reading this made your day better, even if just a little. Writing this made me fall in love with the beloved Noli Me Tangere characters all over again <3
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
